


Bang It Out

by grandpacat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Light Spanking, M/M, PWP, Roughness, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandpacat/pseuds/grandpacat
Summary: The title says it all, really.





	Bang It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> The prompt was taken from a list of AU's I saw on tumblr.
> 
> I think it went something like: "Our friends met at a bar and went home together but we hated each other at first sight let's bang it out."
> 
> Thank you @areslindragon for being a wonderful beta, as always!

Bucky Barnes had only known Steve Rogers for all of five minutes before deciding he wanted to definitely punch Steve in the face.  
  
  
Bucky had come to the bar with Sam to be his reluctant wingman; in reality, all Bucky wanted to was lounge on his couch with Netflix and beer that was already sitting in his fridge. Sam had promised they would leave after two beers, but then he met this beautiful woman named Natasha, and they hit it off. One glance over at Sam let him know his roommate was already smitten. Bucky himself found Natasha’s humor and sarcasm charming, and he could even say he liked her enough to not feel so mad at Sam for dragging him out anymore. Bucky only wished he could say the same for her friend Steve. He was beautiful with soft-looking blonde hair, and had the most breathtaking blue eyes - framed by impossibly thick eyelashes - that Bucky had ever seen. Unfortunately, Steve seemed to take offense to every joke Bucky cracked and only bothered talking when prompted by his friend. Natasha had wanted another drink, and Sam hurried to go with her to the bar - that was a while ago, and Bucky was still sitting across from a sullen-looking Steve. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. _He’d be pretty if he wasn’t so angry looking,_ Bucky mused as he sipped at his beer.   
  
  
“So,” Bucky started as he fiddled with his glass, “what do you do for a living?”  
  
  
  
Steve stared at him for a beat before saying, “I’m an assistant teacher at a high school, working on getting my Master’s, what about you?”  
  
  
  
Bucky could hear in Steve’s tone that he didn’t actually care, and that rubbed him the wrong way, but he tried not to let it bother him.  
  
  
  
“I’m doing an apprenticeship for Stark Industries’ engineering department,” Bucky smiled wide, he’d fought tooth and nail for that spot and had the right to be proud.  
  
  
  
“Cool,” Steve drawled while flicking his gaze over to Natasha and Sam, who were at the bar leaning into each other’s space as they talked.  
  
  
  
Sighing internally, Bucky tried not to look so mad, but this guy was clearly an asshole.  
  
  
  
_What is with this guy?_ Bucky wondered in bewilderment the longer he tried to start conversations time and time again only to be shut down almost immediately. They eventually sat in silence and drank their beers, looking anywhere but at each other.  
  
  
  
It looked like Sam and Natasha weren’t planning on leaving any time soon, so Bucky sighed and finished his lukewarm beer with a grimace. Wondering if he should even pay Steve the courtesy of saying goodnight, Bucky started to slide out of the booth. He looked back and saw Steve was still looking out the window, so he shrugged and left without a word. Tired and more than a bit annoyed, Bucky navigated his way through the crowd until he was close enough to lay a hand on Sam’s shoulder.  
  
  
  
“Hey man,” Bucky said into Sam’s ear to be heard over the noise of the crowd, “I’m gonna take off now.”  
  
  
  
“You sure dude?”  
  
  
  
Bucky smiled thinly, “Yeah, not having such a great time,” he glanced at Steve - who was now watching them from his seat.  
  
  
  
Natasha immediately followed his gaze and rolled her eyes, “Steve was being even more rude without me there wasn’t he?”  
  
  
  
“Ah, well - I wouldn’t say—" Bucky hesitated to answer, but Natasha interrupted him with, “He’s such a dick sometimes,” and marched over to where Steve was.  
  
  
  
Bucky and Sam watched in silence as Natasha glared, hissed, and gestured while Steve looked completely bewildered before looking pissed and argued back at whatever she was saying. “So,” Bucky watched Natasha presumably scold Steve, “you taking her home tonight? I can probably crash with Becca or Clint no problem.”  
  
  
  
“Yeah, that'd be awesome of you” Sam sighed like a lovesick teenager while keeping his eyes on the petite redhead, “she’s great isn’t she?”  
  
  
  
“Well that I can agree on, her friend, not so much. Kinda wanna punch him in the face.”  
  
  
  
“With your face?” Same wiggled his eyebrows with a grin.  
  
  
  
“No with my actual fist,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “I don’t know what his problem is, but he ignored me every time I tried to start a conversation. He's definitely hot as fuck, don't get me wrong, but I don't even wanna look at him anymore than I've already had to.”  
  
  
  
Natasha came back towards them with Steve behind her and said, “Steve wants to say something to you Bucky.”  
  
  
  
It looked like it physically pained Steve to open his mouth and say, “Sorry if I was an asshole to you.”  
  
  
  
Bucky raised an eyebrow and scoffed, “Don’t bother, dude. Your friend has to make you apologize because you clearly don’t have the decency to do it yourself? What are you, five years old?”  
  
  
  
“Hey,” Steve frowned at Bucky and stepped closer, anger evident in his voice “I’m trying to say sorry at least.”  
  
  
  
“Take the fake apology and shove it up your ass,” Bucky sneered as he glared back at Steve with all the anger that had been brewing for the past hour.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Bucky moaned as Steve continued to pound him into the mattress.  
  
  
  
He really couldn’t explain how he ended up in this situation, but here he was, naked and sweaty and having what was arguably the best sex he’s had all year.  
  
  
  
Steve nibbled on his earlobe as he adjusted his grip on Bucky’s hips and rasped, “Good?” into Bucky’s ear. It shouldn’t have been such a turn on, hearing Steve’s rough voice so close while Steve fucked him seven ways to Sunday. Bucky shivered as he grabbed at Steve’s shoulders and held on for dear life, moaning in encouragement. Feeling Steve grin against his neck, Bucky choked out, “You’re lucky your dick isn’t as rude as the rest of you is.”  
  
  
  
Feeling a puff of hot air on his neck that could only mean Steve was laughing, Bucky pushed at Steve until he pulled out, and grabbed him to flip him over. Bucky was already guiding Steve’s dick back into him when Steve finally got with the program and held Bucky still by the hips. Flattening his hands on Steve’s chest, Bucky didn’t even wait until Steve was full in before proceeding to ride the blond so hard that Steve cried out in surprise as Bucky slammed his hips up and down. Bucky grinned as he felt Steve’s dick throb inside him, and continued his unrelenting pace with fervor, chasing his orgasm like it couldn’t come fast enough. Eventually Steve got impatient with Bucky being in charge and he tightened his hold on Bucky, forcing him to lay chest-to-chest and wrapped his arms around Bucky as he planted his feet on the bed and fucked up into him.  
  
  
  
All Bucky could do was moan and curse in response to Steve holding him tight to his broad chest as he pushed in out of Bucky at such a fast pace it almost hurt. Bucky wouldn't ever tell, but he absolutely loved the feeling of being held down and fucked so hard and fast he could barely form a coherent thought. He tucked his head into Steve’s neck, licking and biting around moans and gasps of pleasure. “Come on baby,” Bucky licked a stripe up Steve’s neck to whisper in his ear, “harder, gimme more, unless this is all you got?” he bit down on Steve’s throat and grinned when Steve was thrown off his rhythm.  
  
  
  
Steve huffed and said, “Fuck you, Barnes,” while smacking Bucky on his ass so hard that it was sure to leave a mark. Bucky yelped in surprise at the pain that was quickly fading to pleasure and gasped, “Again, do that again,” whimpering as Steve complied.  
  
  
  
Knowing that Steve was grinning and hating it, Bucky was embarrassed at the sound he made when the blond’s heavy palm landed on his ass cheek twice more, alternating with each cheek as he did so, but holy fuck it _felt good_. Before Bucky could do or say anything else, Steve spanked him one more time before pulling out and tipping Bucky onto his side, sliding back in behind him. Bucky arched his back as Steve started jerking his dick in time with his thrusts, loving the feeling of being taken from behind.  
  
  
  
Bucky arched his neck and turned his head, wordlessly asking for a kiss. Steve immediately covered Bucky’s mouth with his, pushing his tongue into Bucky’s mouth as he fucked into him at the same time. Bucky reached out for the hand that wasn’t on his dick and slid it around his stomach so it was resting on his chest, and gripped it tight as he moved his hips back into Steve’s. “Oh god,” Steve broke away from their kiss to moan into Bucky’s cheek, “I’m so close, you feel too damn good,” before sealing his lips over Bucky’s again.  
  
  
  
“Ah,” Bucky managed to gasp out, “me too, just keep jerking me like that, just _like that_ ,” he babbled as he felt his orgasm building.  
  
  
  
Steve stripped his hand up and down Bucky’s dick with renewed vigor and before Bucky knew it he was chanting, “Yeah..yeah, ah fuck, come on Ste-” before he cut himself off with a gasp as he came in heavy spurts on Steve’s hand and his own stomach. Both men moaned as Steve pulled Bucky closer so they were flush together from back to front, slowing his thrusts down until he whimpered in Bucky’s ear as he reached his own orgasm.  
  
  
  
They lay in Steve’s bed, panting and more than a little gross with all the sweat and cum on them. Bucky rolled onto his back with a contented sigh once Steve carefully pulled out and took the condom off with a grimace. He blinked tiredly at Steve and said, “Okay, I accept your apology for being rude earlier.”  
  
  
  
“Oh wow, you can go home now,” Steve said with a snort while stretching, "if you think that was me apologizing." Bucky looked on hungrily as Steve brought his strong arms over his head and pushed his chest out, kind of wishing that he could get it up again already.  
  
  
  
“Nah, I think I’ll lay here a while,” Bucky grinned, “your bed is comfier than mine,” and snuggled down into the pillow as Steve got up and off the bed.  
  
  
  
“I’m gonna get something to clean up with,” Steve said around a yawn.  
  
  
  
Bucky must’ve dozed off without realizing because next thing he knew, Steve was wiping him down with a damp washcloth, moving between his legs to gently clean up the lube and telling him to go back to sleep.  
  
  
  
“I should probably get home,” Bucky slurred as he fought to stay awake and not immediately latch onto Steve’s warm body as he climbed back into bed. Steve pulled the covers over them, maneuvering Bucky so they were spooning just like they had been a few minutes ago.  
  
  
  
“It’s okay,” Steve mumbled, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s hair and wrapping a beautifully muscled arm around Bucky’s stomach, “if you sleep over I can apologize properly in the morning.”  
  
  
  
Bucky smiled sleepily and said, “Sounds good, since I still haven’t forgiven you.”  
  
  
  
“Well I’m just gonna have to keep saying sorry till you’re convinced,” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear as he tangled their feet together.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this, all comments, reviews, and criticisms are welcome <3


End file.
